


Понимание

by luboznatelnaia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luboznatelnaia/pseuds/luboznatelnaia
Summary: Конфликт магов и храмовников с точки зрения долийского эльфа.
Kudos: 2





	Понимание

Лавеллан не понимает, Кассандра видит это в его глазах. Остается лишь одобрительно улыбаться и ждать следующего вопроса. Что такое орден храмовников? Зачем существуют круги магов? Как работает Усмирение? Это знает любой пятилетний ребенок, но не долиец. Кассандра слышала, кланы сторонятся людей, но не думала, что они настолько замкнуты.

Лавеллан действительно не понимает. Жозефина сдерживает тяжелый вздох и принимается снова объяснять, почему Инквизиция должна выбрать одну из сторон. Почему маги и храмовники не могут жить в мире. Почему существует Право Уничтожения и почему тот целитель взорвал церковь. Лавеллан старательно кивает и снова заводит речь о компромиссе. Жозефина не понимает только, как на роль шпиона на Конклав выбрали именно его.

Лавеллан пытается понять, а Каллену не впервой отвечать на этот вопрос. «От храмовников ожидается, что они будут держаться на определенной дистанции от своих подопечных», - говорит он, каждый раз вспоминая ферелденский Круг. Во время того кошмара его спасала только одна мысль. "Ее здесь больше нет", - думал он, глядя на окровавленные стены и потолок. "Амелл завербовали двадцать дней назад", - напоминал он себе среди разорванных в клочья тел товарищей. "Это кто-то другой", - повторял он, направляя меч на очередного одержимого, в котором уже невозможно было узнать человека. "Это кто-то другой", - повторял он, отрубая голову мальчику, который только начал трансформироваться. Каллен стряхивает с себя остатки воспоминаний и видит, что не он один застрял в прошлом.

Лавеллан прекрасно понимает, что такое быть магом. Его никогда не попрекали даром, но учили относиться серьезно к своим способностям. Он знает об опасности демонов и осторожности в Тени. А еще Лавеллан прекрасно понимает, что такое - убить одержимого. Не бесформенную груду мяса, а того, которого ты знал, того, который был тебе лучшим другом и даже больше, чем другом. Лавеллан прекрасно помнит, как исказилось гримасой торжества лицо любимого, как начало искажаться превращающееся тело. Суставы вывернулись наизнанку с противным хрустом. Кровь хлынула из поврежденных сосудов и тут же стала запекаться, покрывая кожу причудливым панцирем. Мышцы разрастались, кости вытягивались, когти приобрели устрашающий вид. Казалось, еще мгновение, и от прежнего владельца не останется и следа. Однако демон то ли не посчитал нужным, то ли сознательно не затронул глаза. Лавеллан смотрел в глаза любимого, привычным движением перехватывая посох в боевую позицию.


End file.
